The Tears That Fall
by xXSennaXx
Summary: Orihime was sitting silently on the ground crying about Ichigo. Can this distant figure she sees help her? ...I suck at summaries...please read instead.


**Hey...I hope no one is mad at me :/ I know I haven't been updating like I was going to T^T First, is writer's block...and second, I have some serious crap going on at school that's taking up my time besides school itself. Anyways! Here is a new oneshot...and IchiHime this time...O: I apologize in advance for the OOCness...mostly of Ichigo. Frig, he's hard to write out! I kinda imagine he's be like this...but anyways...sorry in advance. Also, my updates for my stories will come...sometime near Christmas or during Christmas. Ah, and sorry in advance if there are some spelling or grammar errors...it's about 2:15am here.**

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Bleach in any way, shape or form!

Please enjoy! And bare with me :3 It's my VERY FIRST IchiHime story...

* * *

><p>She lost it.<p>

She couldn't help but sit there and cry; she just couldn't take it anymore, it was too much. She had watched over and over again as Ichigo was taken away by Rukia or some other girl. And the fact that he could barely even talk to her or look at her didn't help. She loved him, why wouldn't he see that? Why couldn't he see how much she cared for him, loved him?

Orihime Inoue looked up at starry sky, fresh, wet tears running down her face and dripping onto her brand new shirt Rangiku had bought her for her birthday a couple years back. Her hands dug into the moist ground, causing some dirt to get caught in her nails, but she didn't care. She was already a mess. Her dark orange hair was astray everywhere, several pieces clinging to the back of her neck, and to her forehead, while several just hung in her face. Her knee length purple skirt was dirtied with the dirt she was sitting on, and it looked like it had caught on something as many parts of the skirt was torn, or ripped. The shirt itself wasn't bad, just crumpled in a few pieces, with tear drops splattered here and there.

Orihime's head perked up as she heard a faint sound. She couldn't quite make it out, but she defiantly knew something, or someone, was coming her way. Her eyes moved back and forth, scanning the area in front of her for any possible movement. After what seemed like forever, she could faintly make out a figure. It was a human.

'_Thank god for that….'_ She thought in her head.

The figure slowly walked towards her, and she watched it intently, not missing a move it made. Even though it only walked. She fidgeted, squirming around uncomfortable with the slow pace of the person, and eerie feeling she got.

Another couple minutes later, Orihime could make out some features of the person. They were somewhat tall, with spiky orange hair and-

Her eyes widened and she immediately shot up.

The figure, seeing this, sprinted towards her, "Inoue!" he yelled.

Before Orihime could turn around and run, two arms were placed securely around her waist, drawing her close to him. Her breathing hitched and she closed her eyes, trying to control it.

"Inoue…" he said softly, unusual for him, "You've been avoiding me for a while. What's the big deal?"

She didn't respond, holding a fresh set of tears in.

"Inoue, is this because of Rukia?"

Orihime immediately froze up, images flashing through her head, while the tears escaped and fell down her face. She slowly placed her hands on his, squeezing them tightly.

"Why?" she whispered, "Why am I the only girl you can't talk to, Kurosaki-kun? Why is it you can talk to Kuchiki-san without trouble, but you can't do that with me? You barely look at me, and talk to me even less."

Ichigo didn't say anything for a minute, "I hurt your feelings, didn't I, Inoue?"

She nodded slightly.

"I'm sorry…" that surprised her; another rare thing he said, "It's easier to talk to Rukia than you…."

Her heart sank.

"Because I'm only friends with her."

Orihime's head slowly turned to look at Ichigo, a questionable look in her eyes.

"Inoue…..Rukia's only my friend. I don't like her…..but I like you," he said, closing the distance between them.

Her eyes widened in surprise, but it didn't take her long before she started to kiss him back, her eyes slowly closing.

A minute later, Ichigo pulled back, "Do you understand now Inoue? That's why I find it hard to talk to you, even if it was easy at first. It got harder and harder over time. I could never find the words, and every once in a while I would stumble over my words," he chuckled, "I hope you understand now Inoue."

Orihime stared at him, before hugging him tightly, "T-Thank you," she whispered, "That makes me feel much better…" she closed her eyes.

"Now that I know your feelings."

* * *

><p><strong><em><em>Author's** **Note****:** So sorry if any thing was OOC! I'm still working on Ichigo -_-' But I hope you liked it! I enjoyed writing it :3 And I will be back hopefully soon with an update of...something. I don't promise when or what though. PLEASE REVIEW! This would mean sooo much to me! Especially on this!:( Once again, please review! Thanks and until next time!


End file.
